You can not stop true love
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: Regina Mills, Principal of The Brooke private school. Part of high wealth connection. Robin Locksley, single father. Teacher at The Brooke private school. Also part of high wealth connection. What happens when they fall in love and begin a relationship that could have them both in trouble or worse loose their jobs. Love, sex romance from beginning.


Hello I have another fanfiction! This is part of my schools AU. This is my teachers AU and I am making a student AU which should be on soon. I hope you like whichever ones you read and for those reading the pregnancy one I will still be doing that. I find it better for me to have a mix of fanfictions to work on to keep my OutlawQueen mind active. Anyway enjoy.

Sorry for spelling mistakes it was late when I finished it so it might not be as good toward the end.

* * *

Two months Regina Mills had been promoted to Principal of The Brooke private school, and four months since Robin Locksley had joined the school. The annoying Head of Literature that she absolutely loved but also hated. Hated him because although he was damn good at his job they didn't always see the same sometimes when it came to the job and he had a way of being able to annoy her to no ends. But there was something about him, something that made her legs tremble when he was around her, made her lips quiver when she tried to speak. Her breath would always pick up when they were close. Regina was sure he knew that she liked him, and she was sure he liked her. Unless she was imagining the way he looked at her, so deeply into her eyes like he could read her.

One time Regina, when she was the Deputy Principal, after a hard day at work at been in her classroom nearly crying. She had been so stressed, so tired, and Robin had walked in, had comforted her in his arms and since that day they had been friends. That was it though, that was all it could be since they were both teachers at the same school and both very well known in the world of money.

It would be the scandal of the century, the Principal and the teacher. Regina Mills had fallen in love with a member of staff. People would question them, asking whether he got special treatment. She wouldn't be able to go to social events; she would be the talk of the gossips. You knew when you were the talk of the gossips your life was ruined, you would never be accepted back again.

Everything Regina worked for would be ruined.

No she could not have that.

They would have to hold on to their feelings; try not to let them show.

So they had to hide their feelings as hard as it was going to be but it would be for the best.

Today, as Regina got ready for work, she thought about the man who had stolen her heart, who she could not be with. His beautiful dark blonde hair, the sky blue eyes, his personality. Everything about him made her want to melt, made her legs tremble and she just wished they did not have to work together because if they didn't they could be together.

Once Regina had a shower, as normal on a high temperature making her skin red and the bathroom steaming. Regina waltzed to her bedroom put on her immaculate suit, white blouse and black skirt with skin colour tights. She walked over to her mirror applying her makeup, first the liquid foundation that matched her skin colour then her pale powder. She coloured around her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and dusted her eyes with black eye shadow. To finish the make-up she found her pale lipstick and applied it.

Then it was time for her hair.

Regina picked up the Royal metallic brush, and brushed it through her dark locks; straighten some of the curls that had formed from her shower out of her shoulder length hair. Regina decided that today she would leave it down and let the curls that remain stay there, she had time, always had time to straighten it but today she wanted her hair to have a natural look. She stood up from her vanity dresser chair and checked herself over in the full length mirror by it, adjusting her suit and doing a quick ruffle of her hair. Ready to face the world… or school.

She walked out her bedroom grabbing her phone from the table at the side of her room by the window before walking to the other side and walking out and walked down the cream coloured carpet of her hall, down the wooden steps and into her foyer where she grabbed her bag and took her keys out, she put on her top quality high heels and unlocked the front door. Walking out of the white door, and locking it behind her, walked to the car.

On the way to work Regina popped to 'Grannies' and picked up some toast, she didn't like doing her own toast, normally it had gone cold as she forgot about it as she got ready for work. So daily Regina would go to the old ladies café and pick up buttered toast, she preferred it plain, to Regina adding something took the taste out and ruined it.

Eventually Regina got to the school and parked in the space marked 'Principal.' It still, after two months overwhelmed Regina to think she was the Principal of this school, to think she was the leader. That her decisions were the final ones, that she owned the corridors. Because when you become Principal of this school you also become the co-owner. Regina invested in this school, gave money to fund the school, of course she got paid which paid back but she still invested and her pay all depended on how well, and how funded it was that month so her money varied month by month. But she did not mind, losing or having less money did not affect Regina who had never seen a minus sign in her bank review. And Regina had no debts and had paid everything off so it really was not like she had to worry about money.

Regina got out of her car taking her black hand bag with her, locking the car and walking straight into the school. The good thing about having her own car space was that it was right next to the school entrance and her office was not far so when she had to carry a lot of work with her, being a Principal and Math teacher, she did not have to carry it that far. Not that it mattered today because all her work was at her office so she only had to carry her bag.

She walked the light grey corridors, filled with posters and work from students. Before Regina had become in charge of the school the walls had been plain but Regina had brought life to the school added a bit of colour changed the rules slightly making it a more enjoyable place for the students. They called her a unique and good head of a school. Regina had remembered when she had gone to this school as a child and spent her whole life here teaching, what the past Principals were like. They were so harsh, so boring and dull, they never went to social events either school or normal and the only place you would find them was in their office. Regina had changed where the Principals office was.

That wasn't saying Regina was not strict, the students feared her. But she was also more approachable, made school life a bit better for them. It really was a case of 'you follow the rules and your school experience will be as best as it can be' with Regina, and students and teachers liked that approach.

After greeting some of the early arriving students and teachers as they walked the corridors, Regina arrived at her office at exactly 7AM meaning there was still forty five minutes until the school day. She sat down at her mahogany desk opening up one of her folders and began working through it, ah paperwork the mockery of her existence. She hated it with passion, dreaded it. Despite loving math and being a math teacher she even dreaded budget. But there again there was one thing she hated more than paperwork, meetings and thank goodness she had none of them today the brunette thought as she worked through the pages of work until the bell for form went off.

Regina stood from her desk, straightening her suit that had creased a bit from her sitting, and walked out of her room, passing her PA's office as she did, walking toward the entrance of the school, she liked to welcome the students into school and catch the late ones.

Regina welcomed the students as they walked in, one student Violet stopped and spoke to Regina for a few minutes like she normally did, asking how the brunette was and if she needed anything to just ask. Violet was a memorable student, she had changed a lot from the quiet shy girl she once was at the beginning of the school year. Regina had took it upon herself to take the younger girl on and help build her confidence and with that she helped Regina with whatever she needed help with, bringing work to her office from her classroom or getting her a drink of water. Regina found the 15 year old, 9th grader very sweet.

Just as the last students walked into school came the rushing Mr Locksley, who was normally late. That was one of the things Regina did not like about him, Robin was always late, somehow he managed to be late to his classes as well, and he was more like a student than a teacher. It made Reginas vein on her forehead pop with anger when he was late, punctuality from the students and most importantly the teachers a must of her.

"Mr Locksley. You are late." Regina said glancing up at the clock behind her that hung on one of the school corridor walls by the entrance, before looking back at him.

"Sorry Miss Mills, my son… He uh… was refusing…" He tried to speak but was so out of breath Regina could not make out what he was saying and Robin could not speak anymore. Robin looked at Regina straight in the eyes before looking up at her vein; he swore he had as much a relationship with that vein as he did the female in front of him. The big purple pulsating thin he knew meant she was angry and with him was a lot.

"I do not care if your car broke down and you were stuck for an hour. You are always late." She said refusing eye contact, she knew if she looked into those beautiful eyes she would not be able to refuse a smile and to cave and let him get away with it.

"Please Re- Miss Mills." He begged, stopping himself from using her first name, they had become pretty good friends when he wasn't annoying her with his smart comments and being late. They seen each other at social events a lot and he would always save her when she was in a boring conversation with the other females. They would always sneak off around a darkened corner to joke about. If anybody seen them they would of thought they were going off to do some other kind of activity.

Regina sighed, she guessed she would let him off this once, but they were going to talk about this later today.

"Fine meet me when you are free, I am in my office all day today." She said in defeat. After all it was his son and she had met the little one, she was as much in love with him as she was Robin. Robin was a single parent, his wife passing away a few months after Roland, Robin's sons' birth. So she understood that sometimes he was late getting his son to go to his friend, Little John.

"Thank you." Robin instantly knew she was okay with him and just wanted to talk to him about it when she said that. He was so grateful and it showed in his voice and face as the brunette looked at him offering a smile. She could not resist his charms and she had to give to him the fact he was an amazing father. How could she have a go at him for just trying to do his best for his son? And it was not like he was very late, he never was riskily late.

Robin walked into the school followed by Regina going their separate ways, her to her office and him to his classroom, ready to start the day.

* * *

It was the end of the day when Robin had finally gone to meet Regina, she had been doing reports all day, endless amounts of paperwork and she had to admit she was a bit, no she was very tired. The dark bags under her eyes managed to stay concealed under her immaculate makeup.

Robin knocked on the door, waiting for her to tell him he could come in. Waiting for her cute voice that he loved so much to allow him to enter the room and make his presence known to her.

"Come in." Called Regina as she leaned back against her seat. She didn't think it was Robin, with all her paperwork her mind had gone blank so when Robin opened the door and made himself known, Regina could not help the smile that formed on her pale red painted lips.

Robin sat down at the other side of her desk and looked over at her, he could see she was tired that the work of the day had been bringing her down, all he wanted to do was hold and look after her, care for her. He wanted to be there for her. Not just at school but in her personal life. He loved her, and he was not scared to admit it to her because every time he seen her, his heart skipped a beat, every time she smiled his body warmed. Every breath he took was for her and his son. Robin needed her to be more than his friend. He wanted to look after her, for her to be with him.

But he knew why that could not happen, he understood why.

She was the Principal and work relationships were bad enough but with his boss, that was worse. Every move they made would be watched, if he got a promotion over other people purely for the fact he was best for the job it would be seen as bias. If they had an argument work wise it would be used against them. Reginas life would have the potential to be worse and he could not do that to her. Not unless she was willing to give it a risk.

"Robin." Regina began, taking Robin away from his thoughts. Gods he loved her voice, loved the way she sat straight, the way her lips moved. He loved everything about her.

"Regina." He smirked, teasing her as he brought his hands to his front joining them together pretending he meant business.

Regina just frowned but then a smirk followed as she tried not to laugh. Why was it when she tried to be serious he messed about making her not be able to be serious. However she remembered the reason they needed to talk and sat straight again, clearing her voice to get herself into professional mode again.

"This is not the time to mess about. You keep being late I understand you have your son and I know you are not over ten minutes late but it looks bad and gives the students a bad example." She tried to reason, to which Robin gave a nod in understanding. He could understand where she was coming from and he went into a more serious way. They needed to talk about it, at least he was not in trouble because being in trouble with Regina, whether you were a teacher or student was horrifying.

"I understand and I am sorry." He said with sympathy to her, he knew that it was her who got in trouble if somebody, that somebody being somebody off the board, found out. And he did not want her to be in trouble with them. He had heard some of the arguments between her and them and the times they had shouted at her making her seem small. Robin did not want to be the reason for that.

"My son, he does not like getting up early in the morning and it is difficult to get him awake and then when I take him to my friends sometimes he gets upset does not want me to leave. I have to stay with him to calm him down. Then when I finally get to leave it is late, I do try and leave and get him ready as early as possible, I get up before him and get ready before just to try…" Regina stopped him, she understood she might have not been a parent herself but she could see what he was trying to get at and being a single parent must have been difficult. So she would allow him to be a few minutes late she just needed to talk to him about it.

"I understand." She said in a way to stop him from carrying on. He did not need to waste his breath when she already knew the reasons and he was not in trouble.

Robin nodded let out a small "Thanks." For understanding.

"I just need to be seen doing something, because if the board found out I would be in trouble and you would and so if I can show I have been dealing with it they will not get involved and your job would not be on the line." Robin nodded, all he could do was nod and look down like he was a child being told off by the parent who tried to soothe them after the telling off with gentle words. Of course Regina could tell he felt like that so continued.

"Robin, Robin look at me." She spoke gently as he looked up, brown and blue eyes meeting, land and water making a world. She smiled softly. Trying to assure him it was fine.

"I know." He simply said as he stared into her dark globes. His thought gone, lost within them. She was so elegant; no there were no words for her.

"I want to help you." Regina spoke honestly; he could tell there was love within her voice. He knew she was in love with him or else they would not of had the relationship conversation with each other. The one that had her hurtfully for both of them tell him that they could not be together for the reasons that he knew would affect her. He just wished there was a way they could be together. A way he could say to everybody he loves her. To have her in his arms. That is what both wanted.

Regina stood from her desk and walked around the other side causing Robin to stand as well. She leaned against the wood desk, their eyes reconnecting. For a split second of weakness as their eyes connected with love he leaned forward but Regina turned her head, moving it downwards causing some of her hair to fall to her face.

Why did she have to do that? Move away from the kiss, move her head down causing one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

But one of them had to have the senses to move away and it just had to be Regina, course it was Regina. Robin had to admit he thanked her for doing that before something happened that they would regret. But that was thing would they really regret it? Both of them, a part of both of them wanted that to happen. Regina's heart was beating hard, both of their breaths deeper. It was like they were meant to be together but there was just that thing stopping them. The place they were stood in at the moment, the school. They just wanted to be together and yet they could not and it was killing both of them.

"Please go." Regina whispered, silent tears began to fill her eyes. Robin was not expecting that to be her response. He knew it probably would not be a good one, but that was painful. But she wanted him so much that now even the sight, after that the almost kiss, made it difficult, more difficult for her to look at him. She kept her head down as she waited for him to leave, but he was not moving, he was not leaving her like this, upset. She kept her head down and walked over to the door him following her but instead he took his hand into hers and pulled her around to face him.

"No." Robin said gently as Regina looked up at him revealing the tears that were trying to fall. Robin placed his hands on both her cheeks, making her look him in the eyes.

"Robin please." She said in a whispered plea, begging him to go. This was so painful and she was being weak in front of him, again. Which Robin had seen before but that was for other reasons not for him and not she felt like all her walls had been let down like there was nothing hiding her, nothing stopping him from seeing every little bit of her. Every emotion. Every little smallest but of pain that she was suffering.

His fingers ran over her soft skin, her warm soft delicate skin, it was just a bit that showed how fragile this strong woman was inside.

"I am here for you." He said honestly trying to help her.

Regina leaned forward this time, this time it was Robin that pulled back. But she moved her dainty fingers into his hair and pulled him forward. And they gave in. Their lips joined in a kiss, full of passion, full of love, the built up feelings for each other coming out in a battle of lips and they both moved their tongues into each other's mouth fighting for power.

He gently pushed Regina against the wall, making sure he did not hurt her. Robins left hand moved into Regina's hair as their kiss continued, gently pulling on it causing a moan to leave Reginas lips, into his mouth. So she liked that he thought as his right hand moved slowly down her body until it got to the back of her thigh grabbing hold of it and pulling it up to his side, the skirt going up her legs. He gripped it hard earning a groan full of pleasure to leave her lips. Robin began knowing more that she liked her passion rough. Their tongues continued to fight as he continued to grip her left thigh. Regina scrapping her nails against Robin's hair also causing groans to leave his scruffy lips as the kiss continued.

It only broke when they needed air, as their breaths caught back to normal and their eyes met again from being closed. Robin let down her leg and moved away. Regina wiped her lips with her thumb a smirk forming on her face. That caused Robin to smile; at least she was not regretting what had just happened. They did not say anything just continued to look at each other as Reginas smirk turned into a smile as she removed her thumb from her lips. Their eyes full of love. Something had happened in this office today, they were obviously beyond friends now.

No words had to be said, they were together now, Robin did not have to ask and Regina did not have to answer.

But the problem now was. What was going to happen to them? Do they tell everybody about their relationship? Only time would tell how everybody would react. And what they do.


End file.
